Metal Gear 6
by VincentBlack218
Summary: Two Years after the events of Metal Gear Solid V, Venom Snake is called to liberate Zanzibar from a military force titled "Sons of The Boss". Upon his return Venom snake is changed, darker, and distant. Kaz begins to question the change in his so called best friend. Kaz then investigates Zanzibar himself to find out exactly what it was that Snake encountered during his mission.
1. Enemies Since 1988: Memoirs Of Kazuhira

Dec. 15, 1987

It has been two peaceful years since the parasite incident in Africa. Things have certainly been on the up and up the soldiers are happy. After convincing the U.S. Government we destroyed the Sahelanthropus and the vocal cord parasite; we gained sovereignty. They weren't so thrilled to hear that it had been funded and operated by one of their very own rogue forces, but it is what it is. The only problem is, we didn't destroy Sahelanthropus, it stills lurking somewhere out there in the unknown, along with Eli. Quiet, and that bastard Hal. What if they are out there plotting, planning, all of them together?

End Memoir of Kazuhira Miller

Dec 25, 1987

In many of the soldier's homelands it's Christmas. Therefore I allowed them to spend the day with their families if they have them. Many of them don't. Those men have stayed behind with extra pay and light duty to watch the base. I am one of them. I have no one… But the boss. He asked me to meet him today, said he'd found something in Huey's old cell. He's been gone two years and that asshole still has secrets. Boss hands me some sort of cube. He pressed a button on it and it expanded into some sort of skeletal apparatus. It almost looks like a ninja suit. The boss asks me to wear it. He says it may grant me function of my missing limbs. To him I may have angrily refused, but to me it was the nicest way possible. It will be a cold day in hell before I'm involved in another one of Huey's treacherous schemes.

End Memoir of Kazuhira Miller

January 1st 1988

Today we received a request from a small village in Zanzibar Africa. The citizens claims that many of their children have gone missing. Could it be Eli again? The people of Zanzibar also state that they have been overrun and are currently being held hostage by an unknown private military force. The demands of the force are unclear. They say the force calls themselves "Sons of The Boss". The people of Zanzibar inform us that every-time an attempt is made against the force, they execute a child hostage. Big Boss, having not battled in a while, eagerly accepts the request from Zanzibar. He has to move in undetected and remove the force unless they will execute more children. If anyone can do this it's him.

End Memoir of Kazuhira Miller

February 1st 1988,

Big Boss has been gone for a month, he has kept minimal contact with us here at Mother Base. But today he returned. I couldn't be happier. It's been so long since I've so much as heard his voice. Even longer since I've seen him. A world without my best friend is a world without love. But now that he's back, he's strange. He's different, he's darker and he hasn't spoken a word to anyone since he came back this morning. Not even me. What did he see while he was there?

End Memoir of Kazuhira Miller

February 10th, 1988

Big Boss, hasn't spoken a word to anyone. He hasn't even debriefed, it's almost as if he is a phantom of the boss I once knew. People around the base are also telling ghost stories. Stories to the new recruits about the man he used to be. As if that man doesn't exist anymore. They claim to repetitiously see the stature of a man who resembles the boss around the base at night. Get this, some men have gone missing as well. Those who have seen him say the man they saw was dressed in bloody olive drab, but the boss hasn't left his quarters in a week. They speak as if there is another Boss roaming around the base. As awkward as it sounds, I can't dismiss the idea. This man doesn't feel like my friend, the same man that would've given his life for me. Today I sent a unit in to check on him. Our best unit here at the base might I add. They call themselves" El Mejor Hombre". They are a Latin group who defected from a prime military force in Nicaragua. I guess they no longer wanted to fight for communism. Or maybe they got tired of being on the run. We had to ask quite generously of their government to pardon their actions. I don't think we've even spent that much GSP on weapons. The group was made up of Three Men: General Miguel Sobrio, Lieutenant Carlos Ibarra, and the last a rookie, Samuel Rodriguez. Jet Stream Sam as they call him. He was a kid, no older than Eli, but he was as fast as lightening and well trained. Our best men they were. I surely wouldn't have fucked with them. This made no difference to The Boss. The Boss Killed Sobrio and Ibarra. He put a bullet in both their heads and that's after he fractured several of their bones and stabbed them with their own knives. I guess he found a heart at the last minute, because he only fractured five of Sam's ribs. Unfortunately one of his ribs punctured his lung. Sam is currently in critical condition in the medical wing. Boss… What has gotten into you?

End Memoir of Kazuhira Miller.


	2. The Boy with Scarlett Eyes

February 20th. 1988

Morale is down throughout the base. Snake hasn't spoken a word. Not to mention we're low on gmp. Somehow soldiers and volunteers keep piling in. One of which is an eager German scientist name Wilheim Voigt. A mouthful nonetheless so we call him Dok-tor. He's taken a liking to Sam. He's made him some kind of exo-skeleton suit. It's the only thing keeping him from dying, as it helps him breath. Dok-tor's into all types of futuristic stuff, "Soldiers of the future" he calls it. Its a exo-skeleton program he's asking us to fund because Germany wouldn't. But Boss' been so caught up in this mission that we 're not bringing in any GMP. It seems, I couldn't fund his sci-fi bullshit even if I wanted to. To top it all off, Snake set off for Zanzibar again. This is a missions that should have taken a day or two at best, but somehow it's taken nearly two months. Snake, what's holding you there?

March 1st, 1988

We've gotten used to the absence of snake. But the men are anxious. I sent sam in to investigate Snakes quarters while he's gone, I felt bad but I had no other choice. He found nothing but a picture. It's pre-mother base, reminiscent of before the accident that left snake broken and myself a cripple. Snake stands in the picture, with a smile on his face. Lord knows I haven't seen that many times. He holds on to a tall blonde bombshell I've never seen before. She sits upon a motorcycle. The woman's face is circled with a red marker and there is a message under it. It reads "Who are you?"

March 5th, 1988

Today I received a letter, from an unknown source. The letter simply read, your security needs improving…Old friend. The letter wasn't addressed to anyone in particular and it explains the recent disappearance of some of our men. Could it be ocelot? No he's on a secret mission and what would he gain from betraying us. We've obviously got an intruder, and with the amount of men we've recruited there may even be an impostor. But who is it? Snake…Why aren't you here? Surely, he'd find the culprit.

March 10th, 1988

I've dispatched a small team to Zanzibar island. They haven't reported in over 10 days and snakes comm is shut off. We can't afford the losses of another large deployment. So we've got to handle this the old fashioned way. This has to be a one man sneaking mission. If we are caught or exposed the man surely would be eliminated. But I have to know what's going on In Zanzibar. None of the men are up to it. Many of them are still concerned with the disappearing soldiers and the ghost stories. So I will be the one to go. At the very least Sam seems fit to run the base for a while and we need Boss to find the impostor. But I can't go as the cripple I am. Hal, you bastard. Looks like you win again. Let's see what this suit can do.

March 11th,1988

It's been hell since I've landed. My dispatch chopper was shot down immediately…By a kid. Was it? No it wasn't Eli, he was too short and skinny. His eyes, they were blank and cold. They shined, scarlet red just before he launched the heat-seeking missile at my gunship. I keep thinking about his eyes, they seemed as if there was an endless void behind them. Nothingness…Like a killer. Luckily enough I avoided the missile strike. This suit is honestly amazing. I'm ten times faster than I was in my hayday, I was so nimble that I completely avoided the explosion leaping from the helicopter in the nick of time and plunging 30 plus feet only to land on my feet like a cat. The best part about it, not a single scrape or scratch. I feel so alive again! I feel so…Powerful

March 11th, 1988

The only drawback of this suit, is I burn through energy so fast. It doesn't help lugging around this sword. It's heavy and I surely wouldn't be able to even lift it without the help of this suit. I stop to eat. I remember snake telling me about his days in Russia, when he ate snakes, alligators, and even rats. I questioned his integrity. But now, not so much. I build a camp and feast, until I'm interrupted by a small earthquake. An earthquake? Here in Africa? I immediately spring to my feet and push the thick jungle leaves to the side. I see a pair of familiar faces… It's Eli…But…He looks older, taller, more muscular. His face is slightly bumpy with acne. I can faintly hear his crackly voice from here. It sounds deeper…Teenager like. But how? It's only been two years? Puberty sure, but even then he couldn't had grown nearly a foot in such a short amount of time. Next to him stands a man. It's the snake…But…He's younger, spry and somehow they extracted the shrapnel from his skull. I, I thought the doctor said he would not survive if it was removed. What type of technology do they have here? I feel the quake again. The ground moves and the trees blow in the wind. All of a sudden it gets cold out. The tree's behind me move. As I look up in the air, I see Sahelanthropus fly right over me. It doesn't notice me.

Continued

March 13th, 1988

00:00

Eli and The Boss stand there…Waiting…Talking. I pull out my int-scope equipped with a D-Mic to listen to what they are saying.

Here are the transcripts to the conversation.

Eli: I've shown you mine… Where's your?

Snake: It's on it's way…

Eli: I'm starting to think this is a joke. If you continue to waste my time… I'll kill you.

Snake: And then what do you think the boss will do with you? Do you think he'd like that? Be patient, Metal Gear 6 is on it's way.

Eli: Metal Gear 6? What a joke. Surely you know I have the last known files essential for building Metal Gear? Surely you also know I have the world's most renown scientist Dr. Huey Emmerich on my side. No one else posses the knowledge necessary to create anything remotely close to metal gear.

Snake Hahaha! Except…Strangelove.

Eli: Strangelove? This game is over...Strangelove is dead and her A.I. pod is being held by the Russians. If it still exists. It's as good as gone.

Snake: How naïve… You are but still a child. I'm almost ashamed to call you my equal.

Snake holds up a C.d.

Eli: A compact disc?

Snake Behold the future! The Digital Video Disc Rewrite-able! a light-weight dual layered disc containing 8.5 gigs of memory large enough to hold pictures, video, data, and in this case…An A.I.

An A.I. which holds the mind of the very forefather of A.I. or mother I should say, of A.I. itself. Dr. Strangelove. The only other person capable of creating a six function, Bi-pedal weapon, with the ability to control the weather. It can create rain, thunderstorms, earthquakes, tornadoes, tsunami's, and even destructive hail. Thus it's name….Metal Gear 6

Eli: Bwahahaha so now your attempting to play god?

Snake: Young eli... Children "play"... But some men are God!

End Transcript of Eli and Snake

March 13th 1988,

Snake? What's gotten into you? Creating a Metal Gear without so much as mentioning it to me? Is that why you've been gone all this time? I was interrupted by a stir in the bushes. I wasn't sure what it was… But I readied my sword anyway. I proceeded slowly pushing the jungle leaves aside. It was that kid again. He stood there…With those eyes. Those empty cold eyes. His hair medium lengthed grayish-blonde hair flew through the wind, covering and uncovering his face. For a second, everything behind him seemingly went dark until nothing but his eyes were visible. His eyes started to glow scarlet red again. Then he came at me…Like a demon. The boy fought with his hands despite the sword on his back. He threw a single palm strike. It was too fast. I couldn't block it. He caught me right in the nose. For a second, my vision went blurry, but that didn't stop his assault. Is he using CQC? But how? There was no time to figure it out. I swung my blade but he ducked it and caught me with another palm to my abdomen. The attack knocked me back. He then grabbed me by the strap of my sword and head-butted me to my already broken nose. He followed it with two more headbutts before I even hit the ground. I lay on my back looking up at the boy… Is this how it ends? The boy pulls out his sword. He holds it with two hands raised above his head. My life's work lost in the jungles in Africa to a kid. A voice calls from the distance. That's enough Jack… The boy's eyes lose the glow they had a few seconds ago. Snake walks to his side. He puts his hand on his shoulder as if to congratulate him.

Big Boss: We'll keep this one alive…For now

End Memoirs of Kazuhira Miller


End file.
